Episodio XV
Pierre-Tenemos que hacer esto? Bill-Son mis amigos, no es así?, quiero que me ayuden con la asignación de lo lugares, ya queda menos de una semana Adam-Espera...invitaste a Jared? Bill-Sí, tiene un poco de tiempo que no nos hablamos pero porque no invitarlo? Pierre-Oremos porque en día de la boda Jared ya haya envejecido Tyler-Sería épico que veamos su primera cana Pierre-Y comienze a arrugarse, no me lo imagino envejeciendo Los 2-Jajajajajaja xD Sam-El es de Louisiana, debe haber una maldición o algo así Pierre-Bueno, sigamos con los lugares...una mesa para tus amigos "no famosos"? Bill-Porqué no los invitaría? No muevan esos lugares, los sentaré junto a sus parejas (los que tienen -.-**) y así Tyler-Porqué Andreas no está con ellos? Qué tal si lo ponemos en medio de estos 2? Bill, Sam y Adam-Nooooo!!!!!!!!! D: Bill-En medio de Taylor y Kitty no!! D: Será muy incómodo, los pondremos a estos 2 juntos, y Andreas se sentará con ustedes, Tom y Jared Pierre-Bueno...así podría ser mejor ñ.ñ Sam-Aquí sobra un lugar Tyler-Deberíamos dárselo a Strify Bill-Espera, espera, espera, esto no me gusta, porqué está Strify en la asignación de lugares de "mí" boda Pierre-Podríamos sentarlo junto a Jared Bill-No, no, no...denle ese lugar a quien quieran o que sea una silla para poner bolsas y chamarras, pero Strify no será bienvenido Tyler-Aún no se llevan bien? Bill-Nunca nos vamos a llevar bien!...si Strify está ahí, yo no estaré Sam-Creo que necesitas relajarte Bill-...Es sólo que no quiero que nada arruine mi día especial Sam-Nada lo hará, nisiquiera ese tonto Pierre-Sí, tienes a una mujer bonita, que él logre algo así Adam-Y hacen una linda pareja, son como 2 diamantes resplandecientes que nada los puede separar Silencio... Tyler-......Shine bright like a diamond Pierre-....Shine bright like a diamond Adam-...Find light in the beautiful sea I used to be happy Sam y Adam-You and I, you and I We're like diamonds in the sky Sam-You're a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy Bill-...When you hold me, I'm alive We're like diamonds in the sky (Sonríe) ........................ En el apartamento Mariah-I knew that we'd become one right away, oh right away Roderick-At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays Los 2-I saw the life inside your eyes Alistair-So shine bright, tonight, you and I We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Spencer-Eye to eye so alive We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Kitty-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond Madison y Kitty-We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Jane-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond Madison y Skylart-We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky ......................... En las calles de New York Katherine-Palms rise to the universe As we, moonshine and mauling Feel the warm we'll never die We're like diamonds in the sky Taylor-You're a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I'm alive We're like diamonds in the sky Sheldon-At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes Greg-So shine bright, tonight, you and I We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Gregory-Eye to eye so alive We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Myron-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond Katherine y Myron-We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Katherine-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond Katherine y Myron-We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky ........................... En el apartamento Mason y Madison-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Mason-Shine bright like a diamond So shine bright, tonight, you and I We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Madison-Eye to eye so alive We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky Jane y Bree-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond, oh, yes ................... Mientras tanto Bill, Sam, Adam, Tyler y Pierre-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Silencio... Tyler-Tal vez sólo quiere hacer las pases contigo el día de tu boda Adam-...Tal vez no Bill-...Fingirémos que no sabemos sobre su prescencia Sam-Necesitas explicarte mejor Bill-Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar y tal vez tengas razón Tyler, y sólo quiere hacer las pases contigo, que tal si dejamos que todo fluya? Sam-Necesitas explicarte mejor Bill-Ya me he alterado demasiado, no creen?...Tal vez Tyler tiene razón y sólo quiere hacer las pases en uno de los días más especiales de mi vida...me voy a casar, hurra :D!! (Se va) ........................... Mientras tanto Jane-Pensandolo bien, el vestido y la talla no esta tan mal Spencer-Me recuerda al que usaste en aquella boda que fuimos con Mason, Madison y Roderick, cuando estábamos en Ohio Jane-Sí, y es lindo, pensé que la talla no sería la correcta Skylart-Que existan tallas para chicas embarazadas? No lo creo Todos-(Ríen) Jane-Sabes que no puedes decir otra cosa mejor porque no eres mujer Skylart-Bueno, tu tampoco puedes juzgarme porque no eres un hombre (Ríe) Kitty-No es fácil ser mujer, de una vez te lo digo Bree-Apenas y puedo cantar porque mi voz cada vez es más ronca, ahora quisiera haber odiado el cigarro desde los 13 años Alistair-Wow, eso tiene que doler, tu situación es como la de Renee Phoenix Bree-Por algo me sentía conectada con ella Madison-A excepción de que tu no eres adicta al Nintendo o alguna otra consola Todos-(Ríen) Skylart-Saben qué? Desde que vimos "A él no le gustas tanto" creo que es una película para que muchos se identifiquen porque son diferentes situaciones de amor, pero creo que también debió haber una historia donde la chica esté embarazada y el que la embarazó no quiera hacerse cargo del bebé, así todos aquí nos sentiríamos identificados con algo de esa película Jane-(Ríe) Skylart-Cómo es que eres capaz de reír a carcajadas en una situación como la tuya? Jane-Dejen de llamarlo "situación" o "cosa", es un bebé, será varón, y quisiera que se llame Charlie Skylart-Así que ya tomas por hecho que lo cuidarás? Jane-No lo sé, es lo más probable, no lo crees? Skylart-Claro que lo creo...lo que no creo es que vayas a criarlo sin un padre Jane-Muchas mujeres hacen eso cuando no reciben el apoyo del idiota que las embarazó, además hay muchos hombres en el mundo, puedo conocer a uno pronto Skylart-Pues suerte con eso (Ríe) Jane-(Ríe) Disculpa? Skylart-Has oído sobre "La Teoría de la Sirena"? Sé que has visto "How i meet your mother" Jane-Los manatíes pueden convertirse en sirenas, es posible Skylart-Y sabes cuál es el antídoto para la "La Teoría de la Sirena"? Jane-El embarazo? Skylart-Claro! Jane-Bueno, tratas de decirme que sólo por estar embarazada ni un solo hombre se fijaría en mí? Skylart-Interpretalo como quieras Jane-Parece que sólo quieres hacer sentir a otros vulnerables ahora para ya no verte tan miserable, después de haber quedado en ridículo por pedirle matrimonio a tu novia y después arrepentirse Bree-Auch Kitty-Esto se está poniendo interesante Skylart-........ Jane-Y sabes que es lo que pienso yo? Ultimamente estas demasiado raro desde que Madison y tú decidieron ya no casarse, por una simple discusión de celos, y me dices que ningún hombre se fijará en mí por "La Teoría de la Sirena"? Sí tú fueras mujer no te garantizo que dejes de ser manatí algún día Shannon-Por favor, dejen de discutir >.< Madison-Esto no me gusta nada -.-** Spencer-Oigan, en parte es divertido verlos, me recuerda cuando ellos discutían en McKinley, cuando Dalton se incendió Alistair y Roderick-(Ríe un poco) Skylart-Crees que si yo fuera mujer nadie me vería como una sirena? Jane-Sí (Segura de sí misma) Mariah-Uy...bronca, bronca, bronca xD Skylart-Ah...pues tú como mujer...eres un gordo manatí, grasoso y feo con cara de pulpo Jane-Ah!...Sera mejor que me vaya! Skylart-Pues has lo que quieras! Jane-Bien! Skylart-Bien! Jane-(Se va molesta) Mason-...(Va tras ella) Hey, Jane! Jane-Vete al diablo Skylart Mason-Jane, soy yo Jane-Oh, pensé que eras otra persona Mason-No estés molesta...la verdad es que "La Teoría de la Sirena" no hace efecto en nosotros, eso creo Jane-Qué te hace pensar eso? Mason-Aún te veo como una sirena...puedo estar loco, pero si algunos te vieran como un manatí, probablemente yo te seguiría viendo como una sirena Jane-De verdad crees eso? Mason-...Lo sé (Sonrie) Jane-...A mí no me preocupa si alguien quiere verme como manatí el resto de mi vida pero...de verdad no me gusta que se comporte así Mason-Lo sé, los 2 están pasando situaciones un poco difíciles y simplemente...estallaron Jane-(Ríe)...No se supone que Lilly y Barney también pelearon por esto? Mason-Pues...a veces los programas llegan a acercarse a la vida real Los 2-(Ríen) Mason-Oye, sé que hemos estado un poco distantes y no quieres que me comprometa a algo que yo no hice, ya que entramos en este tema de las sirenas...quiero preguntarte algo Jane-Qué es? Mason-Jane...quisieras... Shannon y Bree-Chicos! Jane-(Ríe) Mason-Oh vaya (Ríe un poco) Shannon-Jane, si esperas a encontrarte en un bar con Skylart para que después te diga gorda y cuando te vayas molesta él te salve de una motocitleta, no creo que pase Los 4-(Ríen) Bree-Bueno, parece que llegamos en mal momento Mason-Iba a preguntarle si quería salír conmigo a cenar (Ríe) Jane-(Ríe) Shannon-Porqué no le preguntas exactamente lo que quieres preguntar amigo? Jane-Hay algo más? Mason-Bueno lo diré...Jane, quisieras ir a la boda conmigo? Te verías hermosa con ese vestido, y para mí mejor que los hombres de ahí te vean como un manatí por el embarazo, nadie te arrebataría de mí Los 4-(Ríen) Bree-Eso último fue de más Shannon-Pero tiene sentido Mason-...Irías conmigo? Jane-..Claro, porqué no? Mason-Segura? Jane-Sí, me encantaría! (Se abrazan) Shannon-Así que no estarás con tu nueva amiguita? Mason-Elena? La verdad no sé si vaya a ír, y si fuera ella conocería a otras personas...bueno, es lo que me dijo que quería ................................. Más tarde Taylor-A mí Greg me ha dicho que le ha pasado lo de "La Teoría de la Sirena"...pero un manatí no es algo malo, Francis una vez dijo que antes de conocer a Kath se sentía como un manatí Kitty-Eso no aplica en hombres...se supone que lo manatíes y las sirenas somos las mujeres...y los hombres los navegadores Taylor-...Sabes...creo que es verdad, a mis ojos tú eres una sirena Kitty-(Ríe un poco) Puede haber muchas sirenas para que al menos una se fije en Andreas Taylor-(Ríe un poco) Sí...claro...oye, queda menos de una semana, aún no me lo has dicho Kitty-Decirte qué? Taylor-Irás a la boda conmigo?...Si es que lo habías olvidado Kitty-A fuerzas tengo que ir a una boda con una pareja? Taylor-Bueno, si te invitan cuál sería tu respuesta? Kitty-La verdad no lo sé Taylor-Necesitas pensar bien esa respuesta (Ríe) Kitty-Porqué quieres una respuesta si exactamente no me lo has preguntado? Taylor-Ah no? Kitty-Dijiste si podríamos bailar en la boda Taylor-Practicamente cuenta como una invitación Kitty-No, yo no lo creo Taylor-...(Se arrodilla) Kitty-Qué tratas de hacer? (Ríe) Taylor-Kitty Wilde...irias conmigo a la boda? Por favor? Kitty-Tú...lo dices en serio? Taylor-Totalmente en serio (Sonríe)...Entonces...? Kitty-Sí Taylor-Sí? Kitty-Sí, iré contigo (Ríe un poco) Taylor-(Sonríe y la besa) Kitty-Qué fue eso? Taylor-No lo sé...por si las dudas Kitty-(Ríe y lo besa) ........................ Mientras tanto Tom-Hermano! Bill-Qué sucede? Andreas-Qué haremos para la despedida de soltero? :D Bill-De qué están hablando? Tom-Te vas a casar, obviamente harás una despedida de soltero, no es así? Andreas-Oh acaso irás con Hayley a cenar con sus padres? Bill-No, eso lo hicimos ayer ñ.ñ Tom y Andreas- .-...... Tom-Entonces, qué haremos en tu despedida de soltero? Bill-Yo no haré despedida de soltero Tom y Andreas-Qué?!! D: Andreas-Tienes que hacerlo, es de ley quieras o no Tom-Vamos hermano, recuerdas la despedida de soltero de Gustav? Bill-Sí...fue divertido (Ríe) Tom-Y no quieres volver a divertirte? Bill-Bueno...Hayley irá con sus amigos de Paramore, entonces lo haré Tom y Andreas-Siiiiiii :D Bill-Pero sólo serémos nosotros, Sam, Adam, Tyler y Pierre, de acuerdo? Y si Jared ya llegó, también Tom y Andreas-Ok ñ.ñ ............................. Elena-(Suena su teléfono) Mason: "Qué planeas hacer hoy?" Elena: "Planeaba ordenar pizza y ver películas en Netflix hasta medianoche P:" Mason: "Oye, tengo unos amigos que presentarte, porqué no vienes? 7u7" Elena: "Qué van a hacer? xD" Mason: "Iremos a cenar y después dicen que quieren ver a las luciérnagas en Central Park ñ.ñ" Elena: "Bueno, no tengo nada importante que hacer, así que iré :D" Mason: Genial :D! .............................. En la noche Pierre-Qué bien, no había ido a una despedida de soltero en mucho tiempo :D Bill-Recuerden chicos, nada de enloquecernos Tom-See, see hermano, lo que tú digas (Se sirve una copa) Bill-Qué tratas de hacer? Tom-Dijimos que sería divertido, no es así? Andreas-Quiero divertirme como lo hice en la despedida de Gustav Tom-Sí, eso fue inolvidable, tú, yo, Bill, Georg y Gustav juntos Tyler-Exactamente que hicieron para que sea tan divertido? Bill, Tom y Andreas-(Se miran) ............................ (Música) Mason-Oh, no See you walking 'round like it's a funeral Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold? We just getting started; don't you tiptoe, tiptoe, ah Spencer-Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously Jane y Mariah con los chicos-Talk to me, baby I'm going after this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy Greg y Gregory con los chicos-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Madison y Katherine con los chicos-Walk for me, baby I'll be didd and you'll be naomi, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy Sheldon con los chicos-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Skylart-Goddamn, see you licking frosting from your own hands Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh Roderick-Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously, who ah Alistair y Taylor con los chicos-Talk to me, baby I'm going after this sweet craving, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy Sheldon con los chicos-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean ........................... Mientras tanto Bill y Tom-Walk for me, baby (Andreas-walk for me now) I'll be didd and you'll be naomi, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy Sam y Adam-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah) Pierre y Tyler-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah) Bill con los chicos-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Andreas-You're fucking delicious ............................... Elena con los chicos-Talk to me, boy, talk to me, baby I'm going after this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking-crazy Todos-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Elena y Mason con los chicos-Walk for me, baby (Spencer-walk for me now) I'll be didd and you'll be naomi, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean ............................... Bill y Tom-Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life Sam y Adam-Confetti, I'm ready; I need it every night Andreas, Pierre y Tyler-Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life (Todos-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean) .................................. Gregory-Elena, eres tú? Elena-Chicos? Katherine-(Corre a abrzarlo) Elena, eres tú!! Elena-Hola, los extrañe! Katherine-No puedes volver a irte así Elena-Claro que no lo haré Taylor, Katherine, Gregory, Myron y Sheldon-(Ríen) Greg-........... Taylor-Qué pasa, chica? (Ríe) Elena-Hola, amigo (Lo abraza) Ya estás más alto Gregory-Mucho tiempo sin verte Elena-(Ríe y abraza a Sheldon y Gregory) Myron-No te olvides de mí! Elena-Oh, pequeño Myron, también te extrañé a ti Myron-Tengo 16 años, no soy pequeño! Greg-Sí, lo eres (Ríen) Elena-(Sonríe un poco)...Hola Greg-...Ho- Mason-Momento, momento...ya los conocías a ellos? Elena-Claro, estuve estudiando en McKinley con ellos Mason-Y porqué no me dijiste que eran ellos? Elena-Creí que no los conocerías...donde está Francis? Silencio... Sheldon-...Está- Greg-(Lo interrumpe) Ahora no pudo venir, pero será para la próxima Elena-Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi hermano Mason-Esperen, así que...él es tu hermano? Elena-Claro...llevo tiempo sin verlo Greg-Pues como lo dije una vez...New York es una ciudad muy pequeña Sheldon-Pero es divertida...New York Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothin' you can't do Todos-Now you're in New York These streets will make Big lights will Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York!! Didier-Oigan, ya callense!! No todos somos nocturnos, recuerdenlo!! Todos- .-. ..... Shannon-No puede ser, ya están aquí de nuevo -.-'' Víctor-Ustedes suenan peor en Acapella, no me había dado cuenta Madison-Porque...nunca habíamos cantado en Acapella .-. Thomas-Vaya, tiene sentido Didier-Estamos obligados a verlos aquí siempre, pueden por lo menos ser discretos? Taylor-(Le susurra a Elena) Aquí es cuando comienzan a sentirse superiores Elena-(Ríe un poco) Greg-Vaya, parece que nos encontramos con un par de idiotas con un club en segundo lugar Didier-Esas competencias apestan, obviamente ustedes son sus favoritos, y eso no garantiza que sean mejores que nosotros Thomas-Les apuesto a que podríamos vencerlos con las manos y los pies atados Alistair-Dame la cuerda Todos menos Didier y Thomas-(Ríen en voz baja) Thomas- .-. ........No esperaba más de ti ¬¬ Cerca de ahí estaba Joey leyendo en una banca pero no pudo evitar oír la discusión Joey-(Levanta la vista) Thomas-Por lo menos te ganaría si estuviera atado Joey- ._. ...(Tienes que hacer algo, es tu oportunidad) Víctor-Deberíamos irnos, no hay que perder el tiempo discutiendo con ellos Joey-Y tú no deberías perder tiempo en golpear gente!!! xD Todos- .-. ... Victor-Disculpa? Joey-(Se acerca más) Lo siento, tu voz llegó a mis oídos y se me hizo familiar, como de un ex amigo que termina teniendo sexo con tu novia...corrección, ex novia Madison-(Sonríe) Víctor-Nadie te llamó, y ahora que lo pienso, qué haces aquí cuando sabes que no lograrás nada? Todos sabemos muy bien que tus sueños son demasiado irrealistas y significa que nunca se harán realidad y tendrás una vida... Joey-Maldita sea, Víctor Fuentes, ya cállate!!! (Le lanza el libro en la cara) Todos menos Didier y Thomas-(Ríen) Didier-Oh Dios, Víctor estás bien? Joey-Santo Dios, lamento que un golpe así te quiebre tu perfecta naríz que en realidad es resultado de una cirugía plástica Víctor-Mi naríz es natural, no está operada!!! Joey-Oh lo lamento, perdón que no tengas dinero ni siquiera para una cirugía plástica o para mantenerte a ti mismo Víctor-Eres un...!!! (Tratan de pelearse) Joey-Ahora quiero saber lo que se siente golpear una naríz operada!!! Víctor-Eres un idiota!!! Joey-Un idiota tierno y divertido!! (Lo lanza a la fuente) Todos menos Didier y Thomas-(Ríen a carcajadas) Mason-No, no lo hizo (Ríe) Thomas-Oye, cómo te atreves a lanzarlo a la fuente? Eres un hijo de... Alistair-Tú no te metas!! (Del impulso para alejarlo de Joey, Thomas cae a la fuente) Thomas-Maldito!! Alistair y Joey-(Se miran)...(Ríen un poco) Madison-(Ríe con ellos) Didier-Y tú de que te ríes? Quieres que te haga lo mismo que ellos a mi amigo y a mi novio? Madison-No te atrevas Didier-Claro que me atrevo (Trata de lanzarla a la fuente) Madison-Ah! No si yo lo hago primero! (Lo lanza a la fuente) Didier-Aahhh!! Todos-(Ríen) Víctor, Didier y Thomas-Estúpidos, nuestro cabello idiotas!!!! Spencer-Este día lo recordaremos por siempre Víctor-Esperen a que salgamos de aquí y los vamos a...!!(Se resbala y vuelve a caer en el agua) Joey-Corran! xD (Se van) Thomas-Esto no se va a quedar así, nos las van a pagar ustedes 3!!! Joey-Sí? Tú y cuantos más sin contar a tu novio marica?! Didier-Te oí!! Alistair-Ese era el punto!!! Madison-(Ríe y los jala para que corran y se alejen) Joey-Yo habría podido con ellos 3 Madison-Hace 3 años te golpearon más de 3, por favor Joey (Ríe) Joey-Ahora tengo mucha más práctica, puedo con ellos Alistair-Si vuelven nosotros podríamos vencerlos de nuevo, 3 y 3, somos parejos (Ríe un poco) Joey-No, serían más bien 2 contra 3 sin Madison porque ellos no pueden golpear a una chica Madison-Dudas de mi fuerza? Si pude lanzar a uno a la fuente puedo golpear a 3 Los 3-(Ríen) Madison-Los dejaré sólos Joey-Madi, no puedes irte Madison-Porqué no puedo? (Ríe) Joey-Tienes que ayudarme Madison-Ya todo quedó en el pasado, reconcíliense, no me gustaría ver a 2 de mis amigos así Joey y Alistair-(Se miran) Madison-Dense la mano Alistair-Debo hacerlo? Madison-Estamos todos juntos en una de las ciudades más grandiosas del mundo, hay que disfrutarla juntos Joey-Amigos? (Extiende el brazo) Alistair-...Pero tendrás que deshacerte de Jake, Zeek y Ryan o como se llamen Joey-Ya lo hice (Ríe) Madison-Y...? Alistair-...(Ríe) Amigos (Chocan los 5) Madison-Siiii Joey-(Los abraza a los 2) Gracias...son mis mejores amigos Madison-(Sonríe)...Siempre juntos Alistair-Empezando juntos, terminando juntos Joey-...Como debe ser (Sonríe) (Se alejan) ............................... Mientras tanto Tom-Brindemos...por Bill Kaulitz pronto de Williams Los 5-Salud Pierre-Cómo se apellidará su hijo, ocupará el apellido de Hayley o el de Bill? (Toma un sorbo de su cerveza) Bill-La verdad no lo sé, nunca hemos hablado de eso Tyler-Ella quiere hijos? Bill-Una vez me dijo que si había pensado en tener un hijo, pero estaba ebria así que no cuenta Andreas-Oh, ya lo recuerdo Bill y Andreas-(Ríen) Sam-Si te lo dijo fue por algo, a pesar de haber estado ebria Bill-Qué quieres decir? Adam-Ya sabes como son las mujeres, nunca se sabe con ellas Bill-Ahora no quiero hablar de hijos Pierre-Anda Bill, algún día querrás hacerlo Bill-Claro que aveces quiero, imagínense la combinación entre los genes de Hayley y los míos...pero si lo hiciera lo querría mucho y no soportaría que lo lastimen Tyler-La fama, claro...tendrá admiradores incluso antes de que Hayley salga del hospital, qué tan acosada será si es una niña? Bill-Niña? Acosada? No digas eso Tyler-Sé que es más peligroso tener a una hija que un hijo Tom-...No soy el experto e estas cosas...ni siquiera un poco...pero por una parte tienes razón, casarse no significa tener hijos, lo que mucha gente hace es...disfrutar de ese romance ahora que están unidos, con o sin hijos ese romance debe mantenerse vivo...o si no todo por lo que han luchado se perderá Bill-....... ............................... Mientras tanto en el apartamento Elena-Debi haberme ido directamente a mi apartamento, ahora está sólo y obscuro Mason-(Se asoma con ella a la ventana)...Sí, demasiado (Se miran) Elena-...Yo no voy a salir así Mason-Sí fuera tú pensaría lo mismo (Ríen) Elena-No tengo de otra, tendré que quedarme a dormír aquí, parece que este sillón es co- Mason-Ah no, mi cama es grande, suficiente para los 2 Elena-...No es raro que un hombre y una mujer compartan la cama sin ninguna intención sucia? Mason-Bueno, yo no pretedendo nada... Elena-Yo tampoco...ya que los 2 estamos enamorados de diferentes personas (Se sientan en el sillón) Mason-...Es cierto Elena-Sigues enamorado de ella...y por esa le pediste que vaya contigo a la boda Mason-...Aunque trate de negarlo es la verdad...y tú aún sigues amándolo a él que no tuviste el valor de dirigirle la palabra pero sí a sus amigos Elena-...Es verdad Mason-...El amor nos tiene atados Elena-Sí...será una forma de castigarnos? Mason-No lo sé... (Se miran) ................................ Abajo Skylart-Jane, espera!! Jane-(Voltea) Skylart-Sé que la vez pasada perdimos en control por una tontería como la "Teoría de la Sirena" pero...lo entiendo porque los 2 ahora estamos demasiado inseguros de sí mismos por lo que nos ha pasado Jane-No lo entiendo, crees que es mala tu situación con Madison, sólo por cancelar su compromiso, en comparación conmigo Skylart-Sí...sé que es tonto pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que lo siento, la verdad estaba un poco celoso de que tú estuvieras tan segura de ti misma en comparación conmigo y me sentía raro viéndote así Jane-Vaya, mi teoría fue completamente cierta...yo también lo siento, la verdad los 2 estayamos y se puso feo pero...creo que en parte está bien porque así nos desahogamos y eso me recordó cuando discutíamos en esos tiempos de McKinley Los 2-(Ríen) Skylart-Nunca lo olvidaría...en ese entonces nos diabamos pero ahora somos amigos Jane-Nadie lo habría imaginado Los 2-(Ríen) Skylart-Me alegra que todas las cosas malas que han pasado se estén arreglando justo antes de la boda de Bill y Hayley Jane-Mmh, supongo que irás con Madison Skylart-Ella y todos los chicos están emocionados por eso...y tú irás con Mason? Jane-Bueno, él me invitó y le dije que sí Skylart-De verdad crees que no sé lo que pasa aquí? Jane-Qué?...No, no creo que sienta nada por mí, seguro está enamorado de su "amiguita" periodista que acaba de conocer Skylart-Creeme, crees que no veo como te mira a ti cuando no te das cuenta? Y no me dejarás mentir al decir que sientes algo aún por él Jane-........ ....................... En el cuarto Mason-Muy bien, aquí está la división, está es tu parte de la cama y esta es mi parte Elena-Muy bien...ese muro de almohadas ayudará (Sonríe un poco) Descansa Mason-Descansa ñ.ñ (Los 2 dormían de su lado de la cama, así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que...) Mason-(Jala la cobija) Elena-(Tiembla de frio y jala la cobija) Mason-(Jala la cobija) Elena-(Jala la cobija otra vez xD) Mason-(Jala la cobija) Elena-(Jala la cobija) Los 2-(Jalan la cobija xD) Elena-Mía! (Se la arrebata y duerme) Mason- :c...(Tiembla de frio y trata de dormir) :S (Mason tuvo que resistir el frío varios minutos hasta quedar profundamente dormido, pero...) Elena-(Entre sueños) Aah!! (Le da almohadazos) Insectos, insectos, insectos, insectos!! Mason-No, Elena, despierta, soy yo, Mason!! D: Elena-(Le da almohadazos) Insectos! (Duerme) Mason- ._. ........ (Duerme) ^^'' --5 minutos después xD- Elena-(Entre sueños)Aahh!! (Le da más almohazados xD) Arañas, arañas, arañas, arañas, arañas!! Mason-No, Elena, para por favor!! D: Elena-(Vuelve a dormir) Mason- ._.... ...................... Bill-(Mirando en un valcón pensando mientras los otros chicos se divertían) (Suena su teléfono) '"Jared llamando"' Bill-(Sonríe)...Hola Jared Jared-Pensé que no sabías que era yo Bill-Te tengo en contactos así que...lo supe (Ríe) Jared-(Ríe)...Te diviertes en tu despedida de soltero? Bill-Bueno...no me aloqué tanto como esa vez con Gustav...pero es divertido Jared-Te vas a casar amigo, debes estar felíz Bill-Lo estoy...pero... Jared-...Pero? Bill-(Suspira) Hablé con ellos sobre...tener hijos Jared-Y...? Bill-No lo sé...te imaginas la presión de lo que es tener un hijo? Jared-Por eso yo no tengo...pero en tu caso, sería un poco difícil Bill-(Ríe)...Te necesito conmigo para no hacer una tontería Jared-No te preocupes, estaré ahí Bill-(Ríe un poco) Jared-Y cómo vas con esos chicos? Bill-Es muy loco...ahora mismo creo que me tienen la suficiente confianza Jared-Es bueno...tener amigos "no famosos" llega a ser sano para nosotros Bill-(Ríe) Cierto Jared-Confío en que lo hagas bien Bill...tu matrimonio y hacer lazos con estos chicos Bill-...Espero no arruinar nada Jared-Todos lo esperamos...diviértete (Cuelga) Bill-...Está bien (Ríe un poco) .......................... 'Mientras tanto' Katherine-(Preparandose para dormír) (Narrando) Lo extraño...y eso no define ni un poco como me siento, parece ser otra persona, estos días he tratado de superarlo pero simplemente me pone a pensar que nunca encontraré a alguien que me ame como él lo hizo, que me haga sentir especial, bonita, sexy y visible, juré que ya no volvería a pensar en él pero hoy...por una extraña razón el volver a ver a Elena me puso felíz y triste a la vez, felíz porque en McKinley eramos muy unidas, pero triste por el hecho de que son medios hermanos y al verlo me hizo recordarlo, pero lo que le hechó limón a la herida, fue lo que sucedió a continuación, y todo por colgar un estúpido saco antes de dormir (Encuentra una hoja de papel en la bolsa de saco) '"Hola linda. Este es tu regalo del que te hablé, probablemente esperabas algo mucho mejor, pero te prometo que algún día te regalaré algo que combine con el color de tus hermosos ojos. Quiero decirte que este tiempo que hemos estado juntos he sido demasiado felíz, en serio, hace un año yo nunca pensé que una mujer tan bella como tú se fijaría en alguien como yo incluyendo que sea unos centímetros más bajo que ella (Bueno, eso es lo que dice mi hermana y los otros chicos, que soy unos centímetros más bajo que tú, incluso el Sr. Evans lo ha dicho.). Necesitaría más de una carta para describirte como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado, cuando tomas mi mano y todos esos idiotas de la escuela me ven con envidia porque estás conmigo, cuando cantamos juntos en el Club Glee, cuando vamos de picnic y te doy de comer helado en la boca aunque unos crean que es infantil pero es tierno, cuando nos quedamos dormidos juntos en la cama o en el pasto justo después de comer, no me da mucha importancia si es después del sexo o no, simplemente me importa que despiertes en mis brazos y escuchar tu respiración, o simplemente cuando recargas tu cabeza en mi hombro o nos besamos. Cómo ya te lo dije necesitaría mucho más que una carta para describirte todo lo que siento por ti, porque estoy enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos, cada detalle de ti me tiene enamorado, siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, amándote o consolándote. Te amo Kathy. -Francis"' Katherine-...Maldita sea!! (Lanza el papel y comienza a llorar) Greg y Gregory-(La escuchan llorar) Greg-...Vas tú o voy yo? Gregory-No sería mejor si vamos los 2? ........................... 'Minutos después''' Katherine-...Había olvidado completamente esa carta Gregory-Pero...no se suponía que ya no te importaba él? Katherine-Mentí! Aún me importa, aún lo quiero junto a mí, lo peor de todo es que aún lo amo y lo extraño Greg-...Sabes...antes de hoy te habría dicho "supéralo, sigue on tu vida"...pero ahora no tendría sentido si lo dijera Gregory-Lo dices por Elena no es así? Greg-Todos tenemos a esa persona con la que nos sentímos vacios sin ella Katherine-Pero ella ahora está aquí...no sé si él aún este cerca de mí Greg-...Tarde o temprano tendrá que ver a Elena, si son hermanos deben reecontrarse...así que yo creo que estará obligado a hablarte...o sólo a verte Gregory-Y no puedes dejar que te vea así...que te vea débil es lo peor que puedes hacer, y sabes? Tal vez yo no sea experto en el amor o algo así pero por lo que yo he visto, para un amor eterno se tiene que sufrir y sacrificar para que después termine llendose o si tienes suerte se queda para siempre Greg-...Todos dicen que en nuestro último año de McKinley yo estaba dolido y por eso tenía citas con muchas mujeres...pero es lo que provoca que el amor eterno se vaya Katherine-...Y en cambio a mí todos me decían que nada podría separarnos a él y yo por más que el destino lo intente Gregory-Pero somos hermanos, no es así? Buscamos lo mejor para el otro sin importar las consecuencias y apoyarse Katherine-...Pero ustedes realmente no son mis hermanos, no es así?...No tengo padres, y ahora tampoco tengo a mi chico Greg-Ya, qué te he dicho? La biología no aplica en nosotros, desde que te mudaste con nosotros hemos sido hermanos, y nuestros padres cuidaron de ti...bueno...nosotros Gregory-...Ahora que lo pienso, mamá y papá no estuvieron el tiempo suficiente con nosotros, y más después del divorcio, papá se fué y gastaba todo su dinero en alcohol, mamá fue como si no estuviera ya que o estaba trabajando o buscando un nuevo novio porque como ella lo diría "quería seguir con su vida" Katherine-Es cierto, entonces cómo es que hemos sobrevivido sólos todo este tiempo? Greg-Los 3 nos cuidamos unos a los otros, creo...que es la explicación del porqué somos tan unidos y lo seguiremos siendo, se divorciaron y qué? Para ellos como si no existiéramos, eso nos volvió más unidos, en las buenas y en las malas Gregory-...Pero siempre juntos (Sonríe un poco) Katherine-Son los mejores hermanos del mundo (Los abraza) Greg-...Tenía tiempo que no lo decías Katherine-Los quiero mucho Gregory-Y nosotros a ti, hermanita Greg-...Creo que nos pusimos un poco melancólicos (Ríe un poco)...Ahora tenemos que dormír Gregory-La verdad sí, descansen Katherine-Buenas noches Greg-...Descansa hermanita (Sale del cuarto) (Música) Katherine-(Se sienta en la cama)...I'm tired of fighting It really messed me up this time Tired of trying I'm ready to leave it all behind I wanna lose my other me Am I really still right here? I wanna drown with it... I... I Let the rain come Greg-You can never leave the soul unguided I'm still crawling I can't see new sky yet Gregory-But sometimes love can come from nothing Love don't break me Greg-Love don't break me Love don't break me Gregory-Love don't break me Katherine-Love don't break me Gregory-This place reminds me I keep my eyes wide shut to hide Denying you're gone now And I am down here all alone Some said that time will heal me I need to get to higher ground But I don't wanna feel it... I... I Let the pain come Greg-You can never leave the soul unguided I'm still crawling I can't see new sky yet On broken wings I'm barely flying But love don't break me Gregory-Love don't break me Katherine-Love don't break me Greg-Love don't break me Los 3-Love don't break me (Música) Katherine-(Love don't break me) I need to get home But I keep on holding on, holding on (Greg-Love don't break me) I need to get home But I keep on holding on, holding on (Gregory-Love don't break me) Love don't break me Greg-You can never leave the soul unguided I'm still crawling I can't see new sky yet Gregory-On broken wings I'm barely flying But love don't break me Love don't break me Love don't break me Love don't break me Love don't break me